


Our Secret

by tlea



Series: Real Life Events [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, also I highly recommend you read the author note, and jay/audrey and carlos/jane is only implied, id like to make clear that jay and carlos is the main couple, so dont let that deter you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlea/pseuds/tlea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jay starts dating Audrey and Carlos starts dating Jane, Mal and Evie fear that the two boys will start distancing themselves from one another. Luckily for them that doesn't happen. If possible, the two boys only seem to become closer. So much closer in fact that Audrey and Jane joke that the two are boyfriends. The boys catch onto the joke and soon they're referring to each other as boyfriends even though they have girlfriends. Audrey and Jane don't mind because they know it's a joke. What they don't know is that in secret Jay and Carlos take the joke a little too seriously, and are hooking up being their backs. What Audrey and Jane don't know won't hurt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start off by saying I do not condone cheating. Like at all. So why write this story then? Because after reviewing and thinking over things that have happened in my life I have decided to write about certain things that have happened in my life by using Jay and Carlos and turning it into a story. This story is 90% based on my two best friends and their boyfriends, who also happen to be my friends. I was sitting and thinking over this situation that happened between them and I realized it would make for a good story, so I wrote it out. I added a few things, but most of it is true to what happened to my friends, I even put in a few quotes I remember them saying. (And sadly enough I was one of the one's who jokingly called them boyfriends).  
> So anyways, I hope you like this story.

                 Jay had started dating Audrey two months after Ben's coronation. They were constantly flirting with each other, and he had started feeling something towards her. When he told this to Mal she suggested that he should ask her out on at least one date. So he did. They had gone to some fancy restaurant with food Jay could barely afford. Audrey had worn a tight pink dress and Evie forced Jay to wear a suit, which he argued hard on. In the end he had worn a suit with his red beanie. The date had gone surprisingly well, and they agreed to go on another date. The next week they decided they would start dating.

                Carlos started dating Jane a month after Jay and Audrey announced they were dating. Carlos didn't really want to date Jane, but he needed to date a girl, because he wasn't ready to come out gay to the whole school. He wasn't even brave enough to ask Jane to be his cover up, he just asked her out and convinced her that he actually liked her. Did that make him a bad person? He didn't know. Sometimes he thought about telling her the truth, but he'd always convince himself not to. The relationship wasn't really that bad. He was happy enough and Jane was a nice person, so she was a good way to prepare himself to come out to the whole school.

                Jay and Carlos' relationships with the girls did not hinder theirs which did not surprise Mal or Evie in the least bit. Jay and Carlos were still attached at the hip. They were nearly always spotted together, whether it be at Auradon Prep or at the pizza place located five minutes outside the campus. They even went on double dates together every Saturday. Their girlfriends had no effect on their friendship.  Jane and Audrey didn't mind at all, in fact they found it funny, and managed to joke about it.

                "They're always so close, it's like they're boyfriends," Audrey laughed as she watched Jay pull Carlos into his body, both of them on their way to class.

                "Right?" Jane laughed. That was something they always talked about.  Jay always seemed so concerned about Carlos, as did Carlos about Jay. They thought it was sweet, and they also liked to use it against the boys to annoy them.

                The first time they said something, Carlos nearly fell over and had a heart attack. He had to find Jay for a project for school, and he was literally nowhere. He was about to head back to their dorm when he spotted Jane and Audrey sitting together. If anyone knew where Jay was, it would be Audrey. He quickly ran up to the two and began spewing words. "Do you know where he is?"

                "Who?" Jane questioned, confused.

                "Oh, sorry. Jay. Do you know where he is?" Carlos jumped in his spot, breathing heavily. He had to find Jay like, yesterday.

                "Oh your boyfriend?" Audrey smiled, and Jane chuckled lightly."He left campus to get food."

                Carlos stilled upon hearing that one word: _boyfriend._ Had  they found out he was gay? How did they find out? And wait, why would Audrey call Jay his boyfriend? What?

                "Boyfriend?" Carlos stuttered out, eyebrows scrunched down in confusion. Audrey put her hand to her mouth as she laughed.

                Jane perked up and answered Carlos. "It's a joke. Like Audrey and I noticed how you two are always together, and it's almost like you're dating. So we say you guys are boyfriends, like a joke, just because you are so close. It's funny."

                Carlos was relieved that they hadn't found out he was gay, but he was still completely confused. He didn't realize him and Jay were that close. Sure, Jay knew a lot more about Carlos then his own girlfriend did, but they weren't that close were they? And how was the joke supposed to be funny? He didn't understand.

                "Oh," Carlos responded lamely. "Have you told Jay the joke?"

                "Nah, not yet."

                "Okay, well I'm gonna go find J..my boyfriend," He forced out a chuckle, and Jane and Audrey responded by laughing.

                "See!" Jane laughs. "He gets the joke."

                Audrey shouts as Carlos walks away hastily. "Give him a kiss for me."

                Carlos' eyes go wide as he starts walking faster. He doesn't realize how red his face had gotten.

**

                When Carlos tells Jay the joke, Jay actually finds it funny.

                "They say we're boyfriends since we're always hanging out and holding hands and stuff," Carlos watched as Jay laughed. Jay seemed to get how it was funny, but Carlos still thought the whole thing was extremely uncomfortable.

                "That's hysterical." Jay laughed again, and Carlos forced himself to chuckle lightly."Especially since we'd _never_ be boyfriends."

                Carlos actually laughs at that. It's loud and makes Jay laugh again and Carlos barks out a loud, "Right! It's really weird how Jane and Audrey are so comfortable with it."

                "Yeah, it is a little weird. But I mean, it is kinda funny."

                Carlos doesn't think so, but he agrees anyways.

**

                Soon the joke catches on completely in their group. When Mal is looking for Carlos she'll go up and nudge at Jay's arm and ask, "Where's your boyfriend Jay?" And Jay learns to become unfazed by the question and responds, because he has learned that boyfriend is equal to Carlos.

                Carlos gets used to it after the first two weeks, and the term 'boyfriend' doesn't make him cringe hardly as much as it had. He still thought it was weird that it was their girlfriends who had made the whole thing a thing, but he did finally understand that him and Jay were constantly with each other so the joke kinda did make sense.   

                He doesn't like saying it himself, but after a while it becomes instinct to do so. Whenever he goes up to Audrey, instead of asking, "Where's Jay?" He'll ask, "Where's our boyfriend?" And Audrey will respond as if Carlos had said the word Jay and not boyfriend. She would laugh occasionally, and she'd sometimes respond back with something witty.

                When Jay and Carlos push each other out of the closet after putting boxes up, Audrey and Mal raise their eyebrows, and Audrey asks, "Have fun blowing each other?"

                Then Jay put his arm around Carlos and smirks down at the blond headed boy. "Yeah."

                It wasn't uncomfortable anymore, because they  all knew it was a joke. A harmless joke. 

**

                But then one day, in secret, it stops being a joke for Jay and Carlos. They're not sure how it happens.(Well Carlos isn't, Jay has some sort of idea). It's a Saturday night and they had just gotten back from their group date with their girlfriends. It's late and they're both tired, but Jay can't help but admire Carlos' outfit. He had been wearing a black pair of torn up jeans and a white button up t-shirt with red combat boots. Jay had found himself staring at him more than he had Audrey, and he was very fucking confused, because why the hell was he looking and thinking about Carlos like he would a girl. He had tried to restrain himself all night, but finally getting Carlos alone in their room, something just went off in Jay and he just couldn't resist.

                Carlos had been rambling about something when Jay took three steps to Carlos and cut him off mid-sentence, crashing his lips roughly against the confused boy.  Before Jay could even pull back to apologize, Carlos had grabbed at the back of his head and melded their bodies closer together. Jay fit his hands under Carlos' white shirt and nipped at his bottom lip, quickly working his tongue in. Carlos was a much better kiss then Audrey was, that was for sure. When Jay moved Carlos back against the wall, Carlos tugged at his long hair and made a noise in the back of his throat that made Jay weak in the knees.

                 When Jay's lips had met Carlos' his only reaction, his only thought was to pull this boy, his best friend, closer to him. They had girlfriends, sure, but fuck, this felt a lot better than the sloppy kisses Jane gave him on rare occasions. If Jay was offering, Carlos would gladly take it. He thought his heart might beat out of his chest, and he didn't want Jay to stop. He had never felt like this, and he was freaking in love with it. And somehow, the fact that what they were doing was most likely wrong, made it all the better. He had to be doing at least one bad thing, that was just the villain side of him that would probably never leave. Besides, what they were doing felt so good that he really didn't give a shit with how wrong it was.

                When their lips parted Carlos was quick to lean up and attach his lips to the outer corner of Jay's jaw. While Carlos quickly peppered kisses along Jay's jaw and down his neck, Jay's hands got to work on the buttons on Carlos' thin shirt. When Jay was down to two buttons Carlos' lips latched onto a spot between Jay's collarbone and started sucking at it. Jay jumped slightly and fisted the side of Carlos' shirt.

                He managed to mutter out, "Carlos, you can't..you can't leave marks. Remember?" That was probably one of the hardest things Jay had ever had to say. He could feel Carlos stop and frown against his skin. He didn't mean to make him upset, because he really wanted Carlos to leave marks, but he knew they'd probably land in some deep shit if those marks were discovered.

                Carlos brought his head back up and frowned at Jay. "That's no fun," He pouted. He just figured they could use makeup to cover up any marks, but Jay really wanted to play on the safe side. Which good for him, but how fucking ridiculous was that. 

                Jay rolled his eyes at Carlos' comment, but enjoyed his cute little puppy dog frown. Jay laughed in response and pushed Carlos back up against the wall. His fingers went back to undo the buttons and he nuzzled his face into the crook of Carlos' neck, taking his turn in kissing up his neck. As Jay licks up Carlos' neck he finally manages to undo all the buttons of Carlos' shirt and quickly shucks it off of him. Carlos makes another noise in the back of his throat and Jay scrapes at the skin of Carlos' back as Carlos bucks forward.  Jay's stomach tightens and he smirks on Carlos' freckled skin before he roughly bites down on the skin of Carlos' neck and retaliates by grinding his hips roughly down onto the boy.

                "Shit, we should've done this sooner," Carlos gasps out as he fists at the bottom of Jay's shirt, trying to shove it up and off of him. Carlos' head was spinning, and he couldn't believe this was happening. Jay was already practically glued to him, but he had to get closer.

                Jay hums in response and leans back from Carlos for a second when he realizes he wants his shirt off. Jay does the task for him and takes his yellow shirt off and throws it across the room. That was much better, now that they were both shirtless. Carlos' eyes go wide and he's quick to let his hands wander over Jay's upper body.  Jay can't help the shiver that escapes him as Carlos' hand continue to roam. Jay leans back down and starts biting a spot into Carlos' neck, licking, and then biting again.

                They're grinding together in a perfect rhythm when Carlos breathes out mockingly, "Can't leave marks. Remember?" Jay groaned and threw his head back. This fucking sucked. He looked down at Carlos who had a smirk on his face  and sweat sliding down his hairline. Jay licked his lips and Carlos gulped. Jay's eyes roamed Carlos' body, thinking how they could make this fun without leaving marks. When Carlos whimpers out, grabbing at Jay's hip and pulling them down to his own hips, Jay gets a wonderful idea.

                As Jay rocks down onto Carlos again he lowers his voice and locks eyes with the blond headed boy.  "Wanna blow me _, boyfriend_?" Okay, maybe it was still a joke, but now it was just a little more real. Carlos' eyes go wide and he licks his lips at the thought. He weakly nods his head yes, and Jay smirks, pulling the boy back down to his lips as Carlos hastily works with the hem of Jay's jeans.

                When they pull back and Jay shuffles out of his pants, Carlos tilts his head as he says, "But you have to blow me, too."

                Jay smirks. "Fucking obviously."

**

                The next morning when Carlos goes to open the door to leave Jay comes up behind him, turns him around and places his hand on his hip lightly.

                "What?" Carlos laughed. "You want to go again?"

                Jay smiled. "Yeah, just not right now." He pauses a moment, and then leans down to give Carlos a quick kiss. "This our secret? Just ours."

                Carlos smiles and whispers, "Yeah. Ours." Jay kisses him again and then they break apart and head out the door. Carlos grabs at Jay's hand, and they both find it amazing that they can do this; that they can actually show some amount of PDA without people freaking out  because this was something they had always done. They were both amazed at how gullible the whole fucking school was. It was probably one of the best feelings in the world, knowing they could get away with it.

**

                When Audrey kisses Jay and all Jay can think about is Carlos, he doesn't even feel bad. He thought he would at first, but he doesn't. He doesn't break up with her, because in a way he still likes her, and he knows she loves him, because she's only told him about a thousand times. She's starting to get a little more clingy, but he can deal with that as long as he gets his time with Carlos.

                For the first couple of days Carlos has a small fear that someone is going to find out, or that someone already knew. However, nothing ever happens. After realizing that they could get away with what they were doing, he felt indestructible. He had a secret that no one else got to know, and he loved it.

                On their next group date they decide to go to the movies. Jay and Carlos tell the girls they're going to get popcorn while the girls get their seats. When they're certain Audrey and Jane have sat down and gotten situated, they run out of the theater room holding hands and laughing like idiots. Jay pulls Carlos behind him as they head for the back door that leads to an empty alley-way. Jay is already on top of Carlos before they even make it completely outside. The door clangs loudly as it shuts and Carlos' back is placed onto the cold, grungy wall with greedy hands sliding over his sides.

                Cold air swirls around them as Jay fit's himself between Carlos' thighs and Carlos tangles his hands up into Jay's hair, meshing their lips together in a sloppy, rushed kiss. Jay nipped at Carlos' bottom lip before sucking on it and drawing the boy closer. Carlos had a rush of energy, and pushed himself off of the wall, sending Jay tumbling onto the black door that lead back inside. Jay grunts out in surprise and Carlos presses his body up against Jay, both hoping someone wouldn't decide to open the back door at that moment.

**          

                They help each other fix their hair, and they straighten their clothes out as they walk back into the theater room, popcorn in hand. 

                "What took so long?" Audrey asked, eyeing the boys curiously. Jay handed her the bucket of popcorn as he plopped down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder.

                "Oh, we stopped to make out."  

                Jane oohed as Audrey laughed, lightly punching Jay in the shoulder."Well don't take so long next time!"

                That was the best part. They didn't even have to lie.

                It goes like that for a while. The two will always come in together, and no matter if Audrey, Jane, Mal, or Evie are the ones to ask, they'll _always_ tell the truth.

                "What were you guys doing?" Oh, just feeling each other up.

                "Why do you guys look like shit?" We spent all night getting into each other's pants.

                Their truths were always met with laughs and silly comebacks. Jay and Carlos would only smile at each other, because nobody knew and it was fantastic _._ They couldn't feel bad becauseIt wasn't their fault everyone thought they were still joking.

                And it wasn't like they were always doing sexual things together when they were alone. Sometimes when they were asked where they had been they'd say they had been at practice, or at the store, which was the truth. So it wasn't like it was suspicious or anything, it just made it so much easier and thrilling to get away with the things they did.  

**

                "Wait, you're actually boyfriends?" Lonnie asks, confused. She glances between the two boys and then at Audrey and Jane.

                "No!"Audrey is quick to interject, because while the joke was funny, she didn't want people to actually think that Jay was Carlos' boyfriend and not _hers._ She was the more important one, not Carlos.

"What?" Lonnie asks again, because she didn't really understand the situation. She was almost positive she had seen Jay and Carlos kissing earlier. Hadn't she?

                "Dude, gross." Carlos interjects, letting out a loud laugh.

                "Yeah, ew. No." Jay made a face and he noted the way Lonnie frowned at him.

                Audrey looks at the two before laughing and then looks back at Lonnie. "Yeah, they're just best friends. They'd never do something...gay with one another." Carlos cringes at the way Audrey speaks the word gay and he can feel Jay tense up beside him.  "Right guys?" When she turns to look at them her hair bounces, and her voice sounds awfully chirpy.

                "Right." They both agree. "That would be totally gross," They say, pretending that they totally hadn't been fucking one another just a mere three hours earlier. Carlos had to bite his lip to refrain from laughing at the situation. This was the first time they had to actually _lie_ and he loved how easy it was.

                "See?" Audrey smiles at Lonnie, who still looks unconvinced.

                Lonnie gazes at them curiously, before muttering, " Okay.."

                When Audrey turns to say something to Lonnie, Jay quickly tugs on Carlos' arm and leans down. His hot breath tickles Carlos' ear as he whispers, "Our secret, babe. Ours."

**          

                They're at lunch when it finally hits Carlos that him and Jay hadn't done anything in almost two weeks. It was exam week and their schedules were getting busy and scrambled, so they hardly had time to see one another. He nods at something Mal says, even though he is hardly listening. He focuses on Jay, trying to find the best time to lean over and whisper to him without getting caught by the others. It was a little risky because Mal was on his right side, Evie was on Jay's left side, and Audrey and Jane were seated in front of them.

                Carlos tries to tap Jay's shoulder, but Jay doesn't notice because he's laughing at something Audrey and Evie said. Carlos turns back towards his food and shoves some crackers into his mouth as he impatiently waits for his opportunity.

                "Hey Carlos, do you want to go the fair this weekend? Just you and me?" Jane asks, diverting Carlos' attention to her.

                _No, not really._ Carlos forces a smile and tries his best to sound enthusiastic. "Yeah! That would be really fun."

                Jane smiles and Evie pipes in, "Ooh! That should be fun."

                "What should be fun?" Jay asks, lifting his head up to look at Carlos. Finally, he had his attention.

                "Going to the fair," Carlos chirps, gazing at Jay while trying to keep his eyes from looking at his lips. He clears his throat and looks back up at the girls.

                "Eh, boring."

                "You're boring," Carlos refuted, pushing Jay over lightly with his shoulder.

                Jay raises a brow as his hand inches toward Carlos' leg. "Am I?" He asks as he moves his hand to the top of Carlos' thigh and squeezes hard.  

                Carlos is glad no one can see Jay's hand but he hates that he has to hold in his groan and resist from screwing his eyes shut.

                "Yeah," He replies shakily. Jay doesn't move his hand.

                "Funny, you didn't say that a week ago."

                Audrey oohed and Mal laughed as Carlos got flustered. "Hah. Funny."

                "Do you need to release your sexual tension?" Mal jokingly asked as the boys seemed to be having a stare off. She watched curiously as Carlos leaned closer and Jay lowered his eyes.

                Carlos gulps and he widens his eyes to notify Jay that, yes, they both definitely need to, like yesterday. "Yeah, maybe." Carlos says in the best nonchalant joking voice he can muster up while Jay's hand is inching up further on his thigh.

                "Well get a room then, so you guys can stop acting so weird." Audrey jokes as she takes a quick sip of her water. Sometimes she thought Carlos and Jay were hysterical and adorable the way they acted, and sometimes she wondered if along the way something had happened that she wasn't aware of. Or maybe she was just starting to get jealous, she didn't know.

                Carlos scrambles up from his seat, causing everyone to look at him with curious eyes. "Let's go then," He says and then Jay follows suit.

                "Where are you guys going?" Jane asks, because somehow she seemed to miss the last five minutes of the conversation.

                "I dunno, to go fuck or somethin'," Jay mutters, running a hand through his hair. Mal's eyes widen and Carlos turns to gawk at Jay. Audrey eyes practically pop out of her head at Jay's sudden language.

                "Jay!" She chides, because how dare he embarrass her. Then there was that thought that crept in: Was he still joking?

                Jay laughs at everyone's reaction. "Too much?"

                "Yeah, we also have to go study." Carlos butts in, and he's still telling the truth, because they do have to study.

                Jane is the first one to speak. "Okay, well have fun I guess. See you later, C?"

                Carlos smiles as he quickly walks around the table to give a quick peck to her cheek. "Yeah, it should only take like two hours tops." Jane smiled up at him and he rushed back over to Jay's side.

                "Alright," Audrey mutters, and she's smiling again. "Don't take too long." She winks at him, because she had decided that he was joking. He had to be joking.

                "Don't worry." Jay grins as him and Carlos make the way out of the cafeteria. They're about to make their exit when Audrey yells something.

                "Jay bear!" He cringes at the nickname but replies anyways.

                "Yeah?" He stops at the door.

                "Don't forget about our date tonight."

                "I'd never!" He smirks and then him and Carlos push their way out of the cafeteria, and finally they're alone again.

                Jay finds it funny how gullible the two girls are. But at the same time, it wasn't really their fault, because they still thought it was a joke. If Audrey and Jane wanted to believe that their boyfriends were only kidding about fucking one another, then so be it. Jay wasn't going to correct them, and he knew Carlos for sure wouldn't. Besides, what they were doing wasn't really wrong, because they _were_ telling the truth. Right?


End file.
